Many electronic devices require a cabled telecommunications connection in addition to a wired power connection. Examples of such devices are Wi-Fi routers and hot spots and security cameras. In many instances, the telecommunications and power connections are provided by separately routed cables, and in some instances are installed by separate contractors. It is also known to provide a cable having both power cables and optical fibers within the same jacket. However, the installation of such cables can require labor intensive field termination of the optical fibers. Improvements are desired in telecommunications and power distribution systems that are capable of being manufactured and installed in a time efficient and cost effective manner.